Gametime with Loki
by Melting Angels
Summary: Whilst everyone is asleep, Loki embarks on an epic adventure. Join him as he conquers the thrilling world of 1-player Videogames! How will he fare? (Story better than summary. Rated T for language and games featured)


**Here it is! What you've all been waiting for-**

GAMETIME WITH LOKI

_Finally premiering today! Would've been yesterday, but Iron Man 3._

_'Nuff said._

**Today, Loki plays:**

Minecraft

_The italics will be Loki's thoughts._

**HOLY SHIT I SAW IRON MAN 3 YESTERDAY DRESSED AS LOKI OMG! :D**

Sorry for being late! Avengers and Videogames will be posted tomorrow, and Facebook Shenanigans as well! Hopefully!

* * *

**Loki's P.O.V**

* * *

It is late in the night when I awake. None of my other companions are up, so I decide to play one of these 'single-player' videogames in order to pass my time. One title particularly grabs my attention. It says _**'Assassin's Creed'**_and the cover image is intriguing, so I slot that into Tony's 'PS3', and shut the door. Hauling a duvet over my shoulders in order to warm myself, I ask the voice...er...Jarvis, to dim the lights and control the volume appropriately.

The game opens with a rather peculiar scene. It shows this hooded Assassin being surrounded by _**faceless**_women, gathering round him. Following the instructions, I navigate my character round this small area, which seems medieval. The screen fuzzes as my character bumbles down old streets, knocking down boxes and bumping into mortal characters. I hear a voiceover.

**_He's rejecting treatment._**

**_I can't anchor him to the memory._**

**_Desmond, I need you to try and relax._**

The screen switches between blurred images of the city and my character. This piques my interest.

* * *

I am then pulled from the medieval looking world, to see a metal ceiling, and a blonde woman staring down and asking if I am alright. This seems to be modern day. Desmond, my character, sits up from some complicated mortal contraption. A man who seems like a doctor converses with me, saying something about assassins and certain information his..._**employer **_wants. Raising my eyebrows at this plot twist, I concentrate on the game further. I am then asked a question.

**_Live...or die?_**

_Interesting_, I mumble to myself. I am sent back into this 'animus', whilst being told I am making the **_right decision._ **I doubt this is right, but this is how the game goes. Shrugging, I shuffle to a more comfortable position, crossing my legs, before concentrating back on the screen.

* * *

A robotic voice tells me about synchronization, and how the bar represents it. I am then told which buttons to press to execute each movement. Trying these out, I ready myself. I am told to observe my small, data-filled environment. Looking around, all I see is two mortal women. After being instructed, I make my way through a long line of jar carriers without making them drop their burdens. After throwing a burly man onto a marker, my synchronization increases. Satisfied, I continue.

* * *

What I find fun immediately is jumping across narrow beams...I believe Clint called this...parkour...or free-running. Whatever the name, this is thrilling. I may take it up some time.

* * *

After a tense conversation with Altair's (my) Assassin Master, after a failed mission, I am warned of an oncoming attack by the templars. Excited, I head down to the village to fight back the onslaught. Once there, I engage in battle, wielding a well crafted sword, sidestepping templar attacks and slicing at them, blood escaping their bodies. My fingers dash across the remote, expertly pressing the right buttons as I assassinate the templars, often giving battle cries. After many well-executed attacks, I am given a short but epic cutscene showing an assassination in slow motion.

"FUCK YES!" I shout out. "TAKE THAT, TEMPLAR BITCHES!"

* * *

"TAKE THAT!" I expertly kill another templar via my hidden blades.

After scaling a rooftop, I execute a swan dive into a cartload of hay. Once emerging, I immediately assassinate a templar.

"Fear my power, templar biatches!"

Okay. This game is now making my anger increase. Uncharacteristically, it also makes me rather...wait...no...I suppose I am rather immature now. After living with these mortals.

"SUCK MY DICK!"

I then run another through with my sword.

"OHHHH YEAHHHH!"

At that moment, a tired looking Tony bursts in.

"Oh thank god. Heard Clint on his way here, heard you...sorry...god..got this really disgusting image. Must get off of Tumblr. But you like me, don't you?" Tony winks at me suggestively.

I immediately shapeshift to be a copy of Altair. I hold a hidden blade to Tony's neck.

"You utter such words again, and I will not hesitate to end you." I snarl.

"I use to be a wanna be ruler of Eath till I caught a Hawkeye arrow and took a faceplant to Stark Tower." Tony smirked.

He then screamed as I hit him with the blunt side of the hidden blade.

Momentarily morphing into Ezio, I smirk.

"Requiescat in Pace."

Marching out, I push past a gaping Clint, who rubs his eyes as I walk past. Steve looks equally astonished.

"I wanna be an assassin." he gapes at me. "So...incredible."

In awesome slow motion, I turn.

"You don't have the balls for it."


End file.
